


Figuring It Out

by qb_cereal



Series: Grey, Brown, and Gold [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qb_cereal/pseuds/qb_cereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't any easier the second time around, but it's a little more successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second

It’s the second-worst thing you can imagine: sitting on the corner of Tajima’s bed, shirtless, watching Tajima fuck Mihashi into the mattress. Tajima is grinning and praising Mihashi incessantly. You can’t see Mihashi’s face because it's behind a pile of tangled blanket, but he’s moaning happily and thrusting back against Tajima’s cock, so you don’t really need to. And even if the sounds he makes now aren’t quite as satisfied, as delighted, as they were when it was just the two of you, well, that doesn’t matter any more. At least he won’t be in tears by the end of the day.

Tajima winks at you and you bite your tongue hard, because Mihashi is happy and you can’t spoil that. And also because _not_ being here while someone else is shagging your pitcher is the absolute worst thing you can imagine. So, you watch and you grind your teeth and you feel just as inadequate as you always felt when Mihashi got anxious or incoherent or excited. He was excited a lot, in those few weeks you had together. For just a little while, he was so, so happy. You didn’t understand him very well when he was overexcited, though, and you started to feel useless and stupid. He could always tell when you were unhappy and that just made him worry, and the more he worried, the more upset you got until the cycle was unbreakable. It didn’t work. It could never have worked the first way you tried, no matter how much you wish it.

Mihashi moves his hand towards you across the bed and you’re instantly on alert. His hand is warm when you take it, and there’s no tension in his shoulders despite their awkward position. He mumbles something into the blanket and you glare at Tajima, because this is _why he’s here_. He’s your second attempt at making things work out.

Tajima grins even more widely and says, “Take your pants off, Abe. He’s worried you’re feeling left out.”

You glower at him as you stand up to strip off and he responds by angling his hips down until Mihashi cries out in pleasure. You know what his intentions are, because they’re just as competitive as yours, but the effect is somewhat spoiled because Mihashi shouts _your name_. Just that is enough to get you half-hard as Tajima manoeuvres Mihashi into a more comfortable position between the two of you and even now, even like this, there is nothing more wonderful that Mihashi’s tongue on your dick. You don’t even want to think about what your expression might be at this moment, so you just avoid meeting Tajima’s eyes and try to pretend he’s not here.

At least, you _intend_ to carefully ignore Tajima for as long as possible. You change your mind three seconds later, because the noises Mihashi makes with his mouth on your dick are a hundred times more ecstatic, more enthusiastic, than anything Tajima can produce with all his careful efforts and expertise. So you smirk at him a little, and run your hands over Mihashi’s shoulders. Tajima doesn’t look disappointed, exactly – and you’d punch him in the mouth if he _dared_ to look disappointed with his dick in Mihashi’s ass – but he looks a lot less excited than before, which is thoroughly satisfying.

It’s Tajima who comes first, like he usually does, but this time you follow him a second later because of the way it makes Mihashi moan. Panting and flushed, the two of you don’t _exactly_ fight over Mihashi but somehow you both end up with a hand around his dick and maybe he’s never looked so blissfully happy before. Maybe not even when you were a couple, and that thought should be a lot more worrying than it actually feels in this warm pile of limbs.

Mihashi takes both Tajima’s hand and yours, but only after crawling into your lap. It’s not so bad. Maybe it isn’t the worst thing ever, after all. Tajima collapses on top of you both, talking about how great the sex was, and Mihashi murmurs something that sounds like assent, so you don’t argue. Tajima’s free hand reaches for yours and you take it, because Mihashi would want you to. That’s not so bad either, and Tajima beams at you over Mihashi’s shoulder. Mihashi mumbles something else you don’t understand, and Tajima’s eyes go wide.

“Uh, we, um... Abe and me love you too. Right?” he says quietly. You nod, rubbing your cheek against Mihashi’s arm and squeeze both their hands. Mihashi is happy this way and you've never asked for any more than that, but it seems you've gotten it, anyway. The best thing that ever happened to you and the second-best are piled on top of you, warm and safe and comforting.


	2. On Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tajima has feelings for Mihashi, whether Mihashi's taken or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a prequel, set chronologically before Second.

They come to him after practice one day, when things have been bad for weeks and he’s exhausted. Abe is dragging Mihashi, hand around his pitcher’s wrist, and looking uncertain and surprisingly vulnerable. Mihashi looks terrified.

Tajima grins at them, because it’s what he does, even after three weeks of the battery falling apart and having to comfort Mihashi and trying not to stare at him when he pitches. Even when it’s more out of concern than lust, Tajima can never keep his eyes off Mihashi for long. But Mihashi is Abe’s now, so he does his best to be polite, no matter how tired he is.

“We have a problem. And a proposition for you,” Abe says. He’s not quite looking Tajima in the eye.

“Is it sex?” Tajima says, because that’s what he does, and he can still manage to make it sound like a joke and he’s proud of that. Nobody needs to know how jealous he is.

Mihashi makes a sputtering, choking sound that means ‘yes’ and Tajima gapes at him, suddenly off-balance.

“Are you serious?”

His voice is hushed and earnest and that’s not what he usually does, but these two don’t usually joke, either. Mihashi stares at the ground and Abe stares at the spot over Tajima’s left shoulder until Tajima is about to start laughing off the whole idea.

At last, Abe speaks again. “This… this thing isn’t working with just the two of us. Mihashi, I mean, we think you should be a part of this. If you want.”

Mihashi looks up at Tajima hopefully. Tajima replays the conversation in his head, looking for the catch, for the joke, for something that might not be right.

“Really all three of us? You-and-Mihashi and me-and-Mihashi and you-and-me?” he demands. Abe pauses, and Tajima holds his breath.

“Well, I’m here to make Mihashi happy. If we can do that together, you and I will get along well enough. Mihashi is the important thing.”

Mihashi smiles shyly at Abe and it’s not like Tajima could ever have refused him anything anyway but the smile clinches it in that moment. He steps towards them and takes Mihashi’s unresisting hand in his. It’s cool but not cold, and it gets warmer right away, so he takes Abe’s hand as well. Mihashi slides his other hand into Abe’s and closes the circle.

Tajima says, “Yes. I want to try. For Mihashi.” Mihashi beams at him, like the sun shining out of the dark, and Tajima’s knees go weak. Abe smiles, too, actually _smiles_ at him and says, “I’m glad to hear it.”

Tajima grins at them, because they’re offering him warmth and safety and sex, and because _they didn’t work out on their own_ and that means they need him, they can’t do without him, he will not be left behind. He walks with them to the bike rack, holding Mihashi’s hand. Abe is holding Mihashi’s other hand. Mihashi is making tiny delighted noises in his throat and staring back and forth between his catchers, starry-eyed.

Tajima grins at him, because he’s happy.


	3. Insufficiency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just didn't work the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a pre-prequel, set chronologically before On Smiles.

Abe is still unhappy. It’s probably because Mihashi is a terrible boyfriend and isn’t doing enough to make him happy. Mihashi twists the hem of his shirt and stares at the floor. The clean, tiled floor of the Chinese restaurant Abe brought him to for dinner, because he’s a wonderful caring boyfriend like Mihashi isn’t.

“Look, Mihashi,” Abe says, tiredly, “You still need to be able to pitch to Tajima. And I need to be able to work with Hanai. We can’t always be together.”

Mihashi scrubs the tears from his face and nods miserably.

“So tell me what your problem is!”

“Ta… Tajima-kun… I, I… Tajima…” Mihashi tries to force the words out, but Abe is unhappy and that makes his throat tight and his thoughts confused. What does it matter how he feels about Tajima? What does anything matter when Abe isn’t happy?

Abe smacks his hand against the table and shouts, “Just say it! Or do I have to _bring_ fucking Tajima along just so I can understand you?”

Mihashi goes still, staring down at the tablecloth. He isn’t sure if it’s an offer, a threat or plain sarcasm and he doesn’t want to upset Abe. There is quiet for a long time, and Mihashi starts panicking quietly, terrified that Abe is going to leave.

When he finally looks up, Abe is intently studying the tablecloth and Mihashi tries to follow his gaze and figure out what’s so interesting. Abe doesn’t look unhappy any more, he’s just concentrating hard. Mihashi doesn’t want to interrupt him, so he sits and waits until Abe finally looks up.

“ _Should_ I bring Tajima next time? It annoys me that you can’t talk plainly to me when we’re alone.”

Mihashi’s jaw drops. That sounds like a genuine offer, like maybe he could be with Abe and Tajima and that would be _amazing_.

“I… I…like Tajima!” Mihashi blurts out eagerly. Abe looks surprised. For a few seconds he doesn’t say anything, then he leans his chin on his hand and says, “Do you want to date Tajima?”

Mihashi trembles.

“But… Abe-kun…”

“I know you’re dating me. I asked if you want to date Tajima.”

Mihashi puts his head down on the table. He can’t lie to Abe. He nods.

“Okay,” Abe says, eventually, “okay. Let’s order dinner. We can talk about this later.”

Abe hands him the menu and Mihashi smiles at him because Abe is the most wonderful, most understanding boyfriend in the world.

-

The next day is Saturday and Mihashi arrives at Abe’s house in the morning, a bag full of school books over his shoulder. Abe answers the door and Mihashi feels like he’s thirteen and pitching for the first time all over again. He is so, so in love with Abe and Abe is so, so amazing and he just looks at Abe and thinks _my boyfriend_ and he can barely breathe.

When he doesn’t reply to Abe’s greeting, Abe sighs and grabs his arm and pulls him inside. He’s unhappy already, and Mihashi’s only just arrived and he doesn’t even know what’s wrong.

They study together for an hour and Abe shouts at him and Mihashi feels terrible. He buries his face in his hands and tries to apologise until Abe reaches out and gently takes his hands.

“Ren, this is…” Abe trails off, takes a deep breath and starts again, “If you had to choose between me and Tajima, who would you choose?”

He looks almost frightened and Mihashi wants to make him safe and loved and it’s true so it’s _easy_.

“Abe-kun. Al…ways.” Mihashi answers immediately and Abe relaxes and nods slowly.

“This… this could be better, couldn’t it?”

Mihashi nods, head bowed, still afraid Abe will suddenly decide to leave.

“I guess we’ll talk to Tajima next week, then. We’ll try again. We have to try again,” Abe says softly and wraps an arm around Mihashi’s neck, “because I won’t let this end.”


End file.
